ViXeN
by The Ultimate Uke
Summary: Lee and his family just moved to a small city called Konoha to work under the Uchiha family. But lee never expected to wonder upon a secret vampire dynasty that thinks he's a girl and their queen. Or a strange vampire boy who he's fallen for. Yaoi/ooc.
1. ViXen what?

**ViXeN**

A Naruto vampire fic

By. Uke-chan or the ultimate uke.

Know me, 2much4dis is gone and hey…my birthday is passed. The one I celebrated on april 9 was my older sisters birthday and to maintain the appearance of being her, and 18 yr old, I had to go along with her birthday. Huh having my own account is so much better I dnt have to lie. I'm sixteen! I'll try…aint making no promises…I'll try and update everything. The jock, my stalker boyfriend, My boys, etc. I miss you daddy!

But…no promises. Any way, read review, a happy b-day would be nice!

I dnt own i borrow. Lol...

Summary: The Uchiha family hirers a new maid and home instructor, unfortunately it's rock lee's family and he has to move in with them to better accommodate his families jobs. There he finds out the uchiha's deepest darkness ancient secret. They vampire slayers, yet one lives in lee's new quarters...Subaku no Gaara to be exact. With Gaara finally being awake after so long he decides to looks up some old friends, Naruto, Temari, Kankuro, and Morris. With the help of the youngest Uchiha he helps to hide the five vampires from the slayer family.

Warning: Shota in something, semi-rape scenes, no actual rape though, profanity, and blood. Don't like it, don't read it. Yaoi for sure but nothing too explicit, try the next chapter. Um…rated 15 +

~Indicates characters POV~

**indicates internal dialogue**

* * *

~Rock lee~

Mom and dad were so fucking happy. And I was to just sit here and smile like the good little boy I was expected to be. I wanted to scream my fucking heart out, I swear. The way they talk about how this would make my life perfect and shit. They knew nothing of my life why try now? Plus all I had to leave behind years of work building up my popularity and trust and in some cases love. I had to drop my girlfriend like a bad habit, not only was I moving out of the city to some long distant small town that looked like vampires lived there.

"Oh lee, wait till you see the house that we'll be staying in, it's right across from the uchiha's and it's so big for a workers house!" Mom exclaimed.

"Well what did you expect with such egoist people?" I mumbled.

"Lee I will not have you speak of such good people like that! We are there workers please I know I raised you better then that." She said turning back to me with anger in her eyes. Well we were almost at the point of unemployment and dad wasn't making nearly enough on his own so this job was a blessing and we don't have to pay rent.

"Sorry mother, I will not do it again." I said looking down. My long term girlfriend spent her entire pay check on my farewell present. It was an actual Rolex I know she couldn't afford it so she borrowed money from a whole lot of people and when I said I could not accept it she cried and begged me to take it. She was a good girl…I'll miss her dearly.

"Were here look at the place its so huge!" Dad gasped.

"hmm, I've seen bigger." I mumbled.

* * *

We sat in the foyer waiting for all of them to come down stairs. Believe it or not these rich pricks had a four floor house-I mean mansion! The father came down first and then the mother and then the eldest son and last but not least the youngest son which seemed to be my be maybe a year or two younger. They spaced out the time of their arrival to be like five minutes apart.

"Good morning sir." Mom said with a slight bow.

"Hmm…" he examined her my dad and then me. I did not work for them, I would not be 'examined'.

"I'm Iris, sir the new house maid." Mom said.

"And I'm Gai I'll be teaching-"

"You not here for any of my sons they have a tutor I called you here to take up the teaching job at Yatees high school"

"Yatees, the school for the gifted owned by the almighty hyuuga's?! the all mighty rich and powerful Hyuuga!?" dad asked stunned.

"Yes." The man said with a smirk.

"Oh-well I'm very honored sir." Dad bowed and with that we were showed to our estate.

* * *

My room was…big. Back where I came from this could accommodate ma, pa, and me. But I had it all to myself…yeah me! The room was lavished in marble and fine silks that I knew I could never afford. The windows were embalmed in golden frames with white curtains draping off it. The big ass bed sat in the middle of the room with a giant cross above its head. I guess that was okay they were however religious people. now to put my stuff away if only I could find the closet. I located a small door painted a slightly tanner color then the rest of the wall. As if trying to hide it and not exactly hide it. SO I went over to the door to find it shut tight.

The closet was bolted shut…how in the hell was I expected to use a close closet? Well I'm a master of tai-jutsu and learning to break bolts and stuff was beginner's class. I easily split it in to two. I lifted the broke bolts and kicked them away entering the deep dark caverns. It smelled like it had been locked for years, and the air felt congealed.

But it was huge, so fucking huge it could have been a room all its own. There were of course no windows though and only one light in such a big room. No clothes and it was kind of, ancient. It was in need for some our time updating. There was black ceremonial dresser and tables everywhere that had to date back to the 1700's.

But most of all the weirdest thing sat in the center of the floor at the furthest part from the door with a red X on it. It was a coffin. A black 1700's coffin. Time to go!

I turn to leave only to here whistling, it was a great song too. The whistling stop and for some reason I felt my feet turn and walk toward the coffin. I stopped right in front of it and the whistling started again this time faster. From this close you can see that the red X painted across the front of coffin was actually BLOOD. Now I was afraid, blood? I was so praying it'd be animal blood of some sort.

I turn to leave damn all enchantments! But on my very sharp turn, my clumsy ass fell face first onto it. I landed so hard my hand open the lock and bounced right off onto the floor. The coffin door opened slowly and loudly like some hunted video. I was in so much pain I couldn't even care. But when the pain did wear off I sat up and stared in horror.

But…it was dead…wait aren't all vampires dead. I had to leave and put the fucking bolts back on! The thing inside it was a male obviously, older then me. Six feet something! And red headed pale faced, tattooed freak. He had black around his eyes like he either wasn't getting the required amount of sleep which I doubt he was out good, with cobwebs and dust all over; or when you but too much eye liner on. And at first glance you don't really notice it, but he didn't have any eyebrows. I mean they were not there like someone had shaved them off during his slumber. He must have been at least eighteen or nineteen during his death. He didn't look twenty.

The tattoo was the Japanese kanji for 'love' which I thought was so cute. Either whoever killed this vampire loved him or he loved his killer. It must have been a tragic story. But the weirdest thing on the dead man was the fact that not only had his coffin been half full with sand and his skin had cracks on it like a glass doll that had been shattered. I wanted to touch his pale skin but I had seen one too many movies were the vampire wakes up when you least expect it and kills the person with the most curiosity.

Papa Gai always says curiosity kills the cat. I must be the dead cat then.

I reached out a hand to touch him and he felt like a doll made of sand. His red hair was darker then blood which was weird because most red heads tend to favor the color orange.

"Lee what on earth are you doing leave he will eat you…" I whispered to myself.

But as I pulled my hand back it was caught; the eyes that had been shut closed fore centuries opened. They were a dangerous deep dark green that read certain death, his hair less eyebrows went into a frown and he growled at me.

"L-LET GO!" I pulled only to be pulled into the coffin with him the sand had somehow raised up and buried me and him close together. I had to fight this I wasn't going to die like this, drowned in a coffin at least let it be him sucking me dry. Wait that sounded wrong I meant like blood dry…still sounds wrong! Damn you know what I mean. I used all of my energy leaned in against his chest then pushed off hard enough to break free. I landed on one foot and took off running when the other landed.

I bolted for the door, eight years of professional track has done me well. I was not about to die at sixteen. Sand suddenly surrounded me and closed in on my torso then I leapt backwards…eight years of track, five of gymnastics, five of tai jutsu and I was untouchable.

The sand covered the door and I had realized somehow this had become a bad dream. I turned back to the guy in all black (now that I can see his outfit) and he started yelling in another language.

But I can do more, my dad is a tutor in almost everything and he travels the world a lot so you can imagine that I'm very well educated. Well he taught me 44 languages when I was eleven.

"listen dude…I don't know you…don't know who killed you…didn't mean to wake your undead slumber…sorry, I'll just leave close the door and never come back." I said calmly. He looked angrier being that he didn't understand me and came at me with anger in those cat like eyes. He yelled at me again and then I realized he was speaking Irish…a deep, lost, old version of it but it was Irish none-the-less.

I just spoke the little of it I knew how and he looked at me confused. He repeated his words and the only thing I got out of it was 'my name.'

"Um, Rock Lee, sir." I bowed slightly.

"…Subaku no Gaara." He said back in a low voice.

That was definitely Japanese…I stared back at him maybe he knew some English. "Gaara of the desert? I'm Rock lee I just wanna get out and leave you to-" I pointed at his coffin "your rest." He looked from the coffin to me in anger again.

Then this time he leapt and hissed sowing of four fangs. Two at the bottom two at the top. He landed on me restraining my hands and pulling my head up with his other hand. He leaned down towards me and I thought it was over!

BUT…then he kissed me. His tongue rubbed on mine and I felt a cold metallic stud on it. Tongue piercing in the 1700's? The kiss was deep and painful, he held my head to him by my hair and forced a response from me. He continued to kiss me and rub his fingers in my hair even when I felt my oxygen running low. I thought maybe he'd kiss me like this and I felt bad. I was going to die like a fag? That was a lame way to go.

Then finally when I was seeing stars and feeling like I would daze off he pulled back smirked and licked his lips. "sweet." He said. "so English?"

"H-huh?!..." I fell back onto my butt and stared amazed.

"So you speak English? Huh stupid question I'm speaking it right." He licked his fangs and smiled. "You're a bad kisser you know. I mean if you were going to kiss back get some damned lessons." He hissed.

"what!!! Now you speak English!!!" I said squirming.

"Whoa, whoa, what type of vampire slayer doesn't know that vampires use mouth contact to transfer ones knowledge? And what time is it?" he said looking around lost.

"V-vampire what?! I'm rock lee-16 year old _straight_ male student!!!" I said pushing him off.

"wait-so you're a boy?" he asked shocked.

I sat up crossed my legs and arms "yes I am a boy what do I look like a female! I am no woman, women have tits dude."

He looked me in the face then down to my barren chest I let him because I wasn't a woman and I was never usually mistaken for one. "then what are these?" he said squeezing my nipples.

I caught his hands and gasped what the hell? That felt good! My ex-girlfriend had played with my nipples during sex and that was usually annoying. He twisted them and my gasp turn into a moan and the he thumbed them ugh my hips twitched.

"Pretty…I do believe you're the prettiest guy-vampire hunter-that-smells-like-a-female I have ever seen." He said with a lecherous smile. "Actually you're the first."

"Keep your hand to your-uhh-self pal." I gasped. But I had no strength.

"Tell me Lee of the rock, what are you? When I first smelled you, you smelled like a girl-even tasted like one-but then you say you're a boy. Then you say your no vampire slayer, but you broke my lock, what are you-definitely not human you smell like a _vampire_?" He twisted them and tweaked them. I was aroused by another man, this fag was arousing me.

"Listen, Gaara of the desert I am a male, a straight male!!! This," I squeezed his wrist and he smirked harder. "Is not right, okay?" I tried pushing but he quickly slipped his hands under my shirt and grabbed my nipples again.

"I knew it! You're giving off girl hormones-you're a vixen." He said with a smile.

"A vixen-a girl? I'm no girl!" he fell on me frowning.

"A vixen is our queen…your bad at this acting." He frowned. "You are not acting are you? How could you not know this?"

"Maybe because Vixens haven't existed for over a century now, subaku no Gaara. But you've been asleep way too long to know that."

Gaara sat up and hissed, "Go away half-breed, this is mine."

"I most certainly am not!!!" he covered my face and then hissed again.

I moved his hands only enough to see this other vampire he called half-breed. There in all black with orange marks moving on his skin stood Sasuke Uchiha.

"I really don't care much for the damned thing, but it's a vixen and the first guy one I've seen in hundreds of years-if you think I'll pass up the chance for an heir from him your stupid. What you do with it after it's spit my baby up is up to you."

Gaara sneered "Like I'd let some half-breed self-slayer soil _my _vixen. A perfectly good vixen should go to an actual vampire." The sand that had fallen when we stopped fighting rose back up into the air.

He rose out his hand and smirked, "Good bye vampire slayer" he did several hand signs and the sand surrounded Sasuke. "Secret-no-jutsu: Sand coffin!" the sand crushed his body in and blood flew everywhere. "Sand Burial!" he clenched his fisted and the sand exploded. When he was sure that everything was dead under his grip he let the sand return to behind him forming a gourd behind him.

"Lee of the rock lets go!"

"Dammit, my name is rock lee! Meaning my name is rock! Not lee of the rock-second you just killed my mom's boss's son! We are so fucking fired and sued and oh shit!" I got up and ran to where the bloody remains were. "Sasuke! Sasuke! Oh fuck talk to me!"

"Lee?" Gaara said.

"Oh fuck how I'm I going to tell ma!?"

"Lee?!" he screamed.

"She will kill me for opening a locked door and then dad will kill me for ruining the best thing that has happened to us in almost a year and then--"

"LEE!?" he screamed sand surrounded me.

"omg! Don't--" he clenched his hand.

"Sand coffin!!!" he smothered me in sand but nothing happened.

When the sand was gone I was face to face with him his cracks started to fix up and he looked mad. I turned to the corner of the room where he was looking to find the uchiha standing there back facing us while he sat on the coffin.

"He's not dead-he's right there." He pointed towards the coffin. Sasuke sat there with a giant snake on him, the bloody body that I had thought was his was just a pile of dead snakes now.

"So you learned a cloning jutsu, you half-breed?" Gaara spat.

"Cut the crap Subaku no Gaara. I'm tired of this shit, lets settle this century old fight now." He held out his hand and let the static jump on it

"Lee find a place to hide."

"Don't listen to that demon...come'er lee I'll protect you…" Sasuke smiled he had placed and his hair grew. He had a dark diamond shape over his nose and claws. Even his eyes looked wickedly demonic. Plus there was the snake!

"Hell no-I just would like my mother!!!" I walked back from both of them. They looked at me and then ran toward me.

Dear dairy,

I moved in today. The Uchiha's are all one and the same. Plus vampires are trying to fight over who gets to put there baby in my stomach! Yeah! 

This is why I hate moving! With love rock lee.

* * *

Authors note: I'm going to be sixteen!!! Yeah!!! I gave ya'll a present by writing 2 chapters instead of just one. Anyway this chap was really boring…didn't get anything done on this one and I really am not feeling it as much as I should…but I was the second chapter…anyway I have to go plan for my nxt year cons now…have fun. Question, have you ever been to any anime convention? If you have which one and how was it.

**Happy birthday me!!! I love you all, so drop me a pm and plz if you can answer the question answer it. Please, I need your help!**

**Read and review!!!**


	2. The vamipire legion

**ViXeN**

A Naruto vampire fic

By. Uke-chan or the ultimate uke.

Long time no see FF, I miss you all! I promised ppl I'd update asap so here you go!

Some really good R& R would be kind, and I dnt mean rest and relax.

Summary: The Uchiha family hirers a new maid and home instructor, unfortunately it's rock lee's family and he has to move in with them to better accommodate his families jobs. There he finds out the uchiha's deepest darkness ancient secret. They vampire slayers, yet one lives in lee's new quarters...Subaku no Gaara to be exact. With Gaara finally being awake after so long he decides to looks up some old friends, Naruto, Temari, Kankuro, and Morris. With the help of the youngest Uchiha he helps to hide the five vampires from the slayer family.

Warning: Shota in something, semi-rape scenes, no actual rape though, profanity, and blood. Don't like it, don't read it. Yaoi for sure but nothing too explicit, try the next chapter. Um…rated 17 +

~Indicates characters POV~

**indicates internal dialogue**

~Gaara~

Okay so I wasn't expecting to even still be alive at this point. Nor was I expecting to find a vixen…a male vixen at that. But worst of all I wasn't expecting to see that son of a bitch Uchiha half breed Sasuke either.

He only wanted _my _vixen because he was fertile, would give him a royal heir, and because a vixen could maintain good health during and after pregnancy. That pretty much means he wants lee for the fuck and the baby the fuck would have produced.

Dumb ass half breed doesn't even fully understand the full power of a vixen. Unfortunately neither did lee, if he wanted to stop us he could just by saying "_I command you…" _but he didn't understand that. Because vampires have to do what vixens say even against there own will. It was in our basic genetic code. But lee just screamed and begged us to stop. Poor Sasuke…he didn't stand a chance. The power of the shukaku I was cursed with gave me the ultimate defense.

"Gaara!!! Stop hurting him, please!!!" Lee yelled.

"Never—secret ninjutsu…Sand shield." Sand surrounded me leaving it dark and quiet outside I could hear him banging and crashing into my shield. Brut force never did shit to me then why would it now. But I couldn't see him and needed to know if my vixen was alright. So I did the sings and chanting for another jutsu that's when I heard chirping…like bird chirping.

Then my indestructible shield was hit and an arm came through holding a ball of lightning. It stopped right in front of my face but didn't touch me. The sand had caught him and pulled him and started to rip at his arm. He used the other arm and broke the hole bigger to give me a few punches to the face.

I wrapped him up in sand this time I would kill him. I clenched my fist for sand burial but he broke out barely in time with that lightning thing. He fell to the ground and I decided that I'd just rip him limb from limb.

"Secret ninjutsu--" lee jump in front of him shaking like all hell.

"I _order_ you to stop or I'll fucking call the cops!" he screamed.

Instantly me and Sasuke fell to one knee and bowed to him. He looked confused and stomped.

"What's wrong now?!" he was clearly agitated.

"I don't fucking know-for some reason I felt the need to comply." Sasuke growled. Half-breeds these days?

"It because vixens are gods to us…we have to do what he says when he says because its in your half breed blood." I snarled.

"Oh…okay you should of told me that earlier… okay I order you to stop fighting over me. Then to explain what's going on here."

We stood up slowly exchanging evil glares with the promises of death, "Gaara is a full blooded evil vampire from centuries ago. We meant two hundred years back, after I was bitten by a vampire and became a half breed myself…he happened to walk in on me feeding and being that my family is also vampire slayers he despised me. He and his vampires were all of the demonic nature and even though they claimed to be calm, they were killing."

"…wait how old are you?!" he screeched.

"three hundred and fifty years…" Sasuke said.

"…how old are your parents and Itachi?!"

he shrugged "they never told me but…I think me and Itachi are only fifty years apart…"

"…" lee sat down. "and you?" he looked at me.

"I'm three thousand four hundred and-wait year is it?" I said looking up.

Lee's eye twitched "it's 2009."

"oh well I'm four thousand years old on January 19." I said. "cool it's may right?"

"no-no-no-NO, what does this mean your aren't going back to bed?" he stood up.

"no I didn't do that on purpose anyway…I was put to sleep against my will I thought they'd killed me but I guess they didn't. Anyway I found a mate and he's a vixen, so why would I go to sleep?" I shrugged and started walking over to him, he jumped and then instantly Sasuke started walking over to him as well. He raised up both hands and yelled. "stop right there! I order it!" we stopped this was just getting annoying.

I just wanted to hold him…I could not do anything else to him unless he gives his consent. Vampires are often seen as crude but honestly we never did anything unless invited to-except suck blood. If we find someone helpless and attractive enough its lunch time.

"You are not to touch me-ever! Ever! Ever! EVER! Got it?" he looked around shocked.

They frowned and Sasuke came closer although I was forced to stay there. He can still moved because he's not fully a vampire.

He leaned in over him and hissed. Lee looked stunned and then turn to look at me. I smirked and looked at Sasuke.

"What are you doin?! I said stop this homo thing now!" Lee shouted. Sasuke smirked and kissed him anyway. He held my vixen by the hair and forced participation from him. When they pulled away lee was shaky and flushed. "Wh-what are you doing?! I thought I said NOT to touch me!" he spat.

He smirked harder. "You never said I order you." He kissed him again and I hissed. Dammit he didn't, did he?! I was beside them and yanking m vixen out of his hands in a half a second.

"Half breed…your testing my patients." I warned. I could have killed him if I had gone full out back there.

"Wait is there a way you guys won't fight over me?" lee screamed.

We were still hissing and bitching at each other.

"Okay I order you to tell me how to make you both stop!"

"Huh…if were both knighted to you we couldn't fight. Then we'd be like," I swallowed "brothers."

"Then how do I do this knighting business?" he asked in a rush.

"Just say I knight you and our names. Then the first command you give us you've taken up the oath of the vixen. But I must tell you the oath is—"

"I knight you Gaara of the desert and Sasuke Uchiha! Now I order you not to touch me anymore." We stared shocked with both our mouths agape.

"What?! Did I do something wrong!?" he fell to his knees.

We shook our head in unison then looked at him drooling.

"Oh no stop it no more of this sexual—You guys!!!" we were brothers now so fighting was impossible but lee really should have let me finish explaining the oath of a vixen…like how they swear to bare a child for every vampire they knight.

"Lee…you don't get the oath do you?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"N-no." he blushed.

"Lee…lets go sit down…shall we?" I stretched. "I'll explain it there."

He looked confused but lead us to his room anyway.

* * *

I came out of the shower and slipped into the pants lee had given me, it was however the only thing in my size he owned. I walked to his room door and waited. I needed to be invited to enter remember. I knocked and he said come in. lee was only in pants as well watching two humans having sexual intercourse on this flat box that sat on the bed. he was on his back staring at it upside down, with a hard on.

Was he trying to tempt me? Did he not know what danger he was putting himself in…ugh if only he would—?

"Gaara wanna watch some good all American, heterosexual sex?" he asked with a smile. I shot back a lecherous one, "I'd like to have some all American vampire male on male sex."

He sat up quick, "stop—don't say those things!"

"I'm ordered to do as you wish but I can speak out of terms…I still have a conscience." I sat near him and watched the sex box.

"What is this?" I asked raising my brow less eye brow.

"Its my laptop and this is porn…I forget your like two hundred years behind time." He went back to watching this undeveloped girl who obviously had silicone in her breast and this man who was fat and hairy fuck. Okay if this can turn him on I could fuck him in two days tops.

The fat mans ass kept getting into the camera and he was moaning louder then the girl…this was nasty.

But my attention went to lee, who was showing off those sexy nipples I was dreaming of licking just this afternoon.

"lee?" he didn't answer he had changed the movie to two girls having sex.

"I thought you only liked heterosexual fun?" I asked confused.

"what are you gay everyone likes two girls touching? Oh wait you are gay…"

"I'm not…happy?" he confused me I had only learned English a couple of minutes ago.

"Not happy like homosexual…yeah but whatever I like watching two girls."

"Why not two guys?" I asked confused like.

"Because that is very disturbing! Don't you understand that yet?"

"No, but I can sense your aggravations. So I'll stop for now." He went back to watching the girls do things to one another leaving himself off guard.

His nipples were pert pink little things that begged for attention. I leaned down and licked one savoring the salty taste of my vixens skin, once he transforms he won't taste human anymore…he'll taste sweet like a vampire. He jumped and tried to push me off I moved over and licked the other one sucking it carefully so my fangs didn't catch it.

"Gaaaaaraaa-stop it now!!!" he pushed harder. I was arousing him again so easily. Maybe I could put a baby in him before Sasuke got back.

~Rock lee~

the bastard licked me, he actually is sexually harassing me.

Bastard of the desert.

"Gaara I order you to stop licking me, now!" he stopped and pulled back reluctantly.

"Spoiled sport…but for your own safety stay in doors till your less aroused you'll attract more vampires." He smiled.

"I hate you." I said lowly.

"You don't have to love me to be my mate…that's only idealistic, we could hate each others souls and love each others bodies."

"Stop-it!" I was not in the mood for this. In the last 24 hours I had been moved, found out I was a _vixen, _and molested by two guys that claimed they were immortal! "No more talking I have the first day of my stupid new school tomorrow so I'm going to bed, leave me alone until tomorrow afternoon being that I have an obligation to fulfill." I sighed when I reached over to turn off the lights he stood to leave or so I thought.

He climbed out of the room and flew up. OMG, he can fucking fly?! I ran to the window to see were he was. was he in the sky? Went home? His head lowered right next to mine and he kissed my cheek.

"Hello…" he purred. I jumped and hit my head on the side of the window.

"Ahh!!...where-where were you just now?"

"On the roof, I could stay with you if you want…but that would be awfully tempting and a man, vampire or human, can only take so much. Plus I don't sleep. At all, so I'd have to find alternatives for that and you wouldn't get any rest for this new department of education your going to tomorrow." He said floating out in front of me. He appeared to be walking on air, at first I thought maybe he was walking on sand I couldn't see, but then I saw the gord still in my room.

"How are you doing that?" I asked confused.

He walked forward to me and stood in front of my face. "Its flight, every vampire can do it. Except you aren't one…yet." He laughed "I'll be on the roof incase any other guy thinks they can have a go at you."

He left, sort of just disappeared not flew up.

* * *

The next morning was surprisingly good, pa and I got dressed for school and Gaara just sat in my room staring at me run around grabbing stuff. Gaara didn't eat the meal I brought up for him, he drank the water but ate nothing else.

"okay stay in my room till two thirty then I'll come and get you, but if I haven't come you are not to leave got it. I brought you some clothes it's sort of…yeah…but it's all Sasuke's brothers clothes. Eat something would you?" I said closing the door and leaving.

School would be a challenge of it's own and if that didn't kill me tonight I promised to take my new vampire minions to go look for his old family. We arrived at Yatee's high, which was flourished with students of every ethnicity all around. I was very uncomfortable, Gaara had said vampires now a days hide under the disguise of humans. If they smelled my-whatever it is that makes them want to mate with me-I'd have a dilemma. But then and there all my trouble was gone or so I had hoped. A pair of arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back to a hard chest, "Good morning koi." The voice purred.

"Ahh-" I tried to break free only to have my captor rub his face against mine.

"Calm down baka, I'm not going to do anything nor can I being that were in public and you haven't said I could." He let me go and I turned around to face a pair of solid red eyes with three black dots in them.

"S-Sasuke?" I wanted to run but how embarrassing is it to start off your day running screaming help that vampire wants to suck my blood?

"Shall I escort you or are you going to wait for the school president to show?"

"I'll wait thank you--" I cut him off but he stepped forward with a badge.

"Good morning rock lee I'm Sasuke Uchiha, student elected president of Yatee's high school for the gifted, I'll be showing you to your class." He put the badge on and smirked. Evil bastard.

"You bastard you knew the whole time didn't y-"

He smiled and raised one eyebrow.

"Okay…then where am I to--"

"Your in class five, look we're classmates already." He smiled and extended his hand to me. I don't know about here but where I come form boys did not hold each others hands.

"I can walk thank you."

"What's wrong?" he looked a bit agitated.

"It's just we are both male and I rather not start off at a new school as something I'm not."

"So you don't like men?"

"No I most certainly do not."

"You're a bisexual lee, it's okay I am too." He shrugged "we don't have to hold hands I guess. But don't think your getting away from any contact got it." We walked to class.

* * *

"class, I like you all to meet our new student…Rock lee, tell us a little bit about yourself." Mr. Umino asked.

I got up and headed for the front of the class, "Hi there I'm sixteen, you can call me lee, but my names really rock, I'm Japanese, my favorite color is green, and I'm new here. I guess I also grew up in the belief of the power of youth and the belief that everyman should protect his own way of life."

"You forgot to mention to us on how you keep that cool hair cut and eyebrow thing up." This brunette yelled with a group of laughing boys around him. Oh great jocks, they even had the jackets and shit.

"Oh it's the same secret that told you getting two red arrows tattooed on your face was a good idea, but what do I know, your good boy haircut is so awesome. It looks like your mom did it." I said smiling. The whole class busted out laughing and I walked back to my seat as he stuttered with a come back.

"Hey, that was cool…not very many even talk back to them. Hey there I'm ten ten, I'm sixteen and Chinese." The girl behind me shook my hand.

"Oh hello there…I guess there a bunch of ass holes really." I spat.

"So I must know there's rumor that Sasuke Uchiha hit on you this morning…they said they saw you two hugging, is it true if its not don't say anything but if your so going out say something." She drooled.

"what!?" I stood and everyone stared at me. Sasuke sat in the front row with his hand clasped together elbows on the desk and eyes closed.

"I am not that guy…uh, sorry…" I sat down and blushed when I heard giggles. "Sorry tenten I over reacted it's just I'm not gay, I don't even think about men, but lately a lot of guys have hit on me and i-I just don't want what they got." I sighed.

"Its okay lee, I'm sorry for bringing it up…but you didn't know? Yatee's high is known for the variety of sexuality."

"…come again."

"75% of the schools population is bisexual and the other half is gay." She said flatly.

Oh shit.

"…really…are you, uh--" I asked.

"Heavens no-I'm bi." And that's better? I guess.

"Okay, well I'm straight…"

she leaned back and laughed, "give it a week lee, you won't last long."

* * *

it was after gym class which went really well since jocks don't take ordinary P.E. so I was fine. But while I was showering in the locker room I ahd this strange feeling that I was being watched, I put it aside saying I'm just over reacting but then I found myself alone in the locker room changing back into my green Hollister shirt and A&F pants when I hear someone coming. I quickly zipped up my pants…not too quickly to be careful of my meat, but the person was here.

It was the brunette jock from class earlier, he frowned at me and I knew I was in for a beating.

When he approached me he looked around mad before smiling I flinched and covered my face, if it didn't kill me I'd get Sasuke to whip his ass.

"so you think you're a funny guy…never been attracted to anyone like you before." He said moving closer.

"Listen if you are going to beat me up don't leave big bruises cause mom will—what did you just say?" I paused.

He moved my hand and kissed my lips softly, I'm so confused. "What are you doing!?"

"This is what you wanted right?" he started to take off his sweaty jersey.

"Wait, wait-no-NO I did not say this dude. Put it back on…I am not-I don't-I'm straight." I said pushing him back.

"Listen if your playing hard to get we can go study and then…"

"No, I'm not playing hard to get." I looked him up and down "I really like girls…oh wait no we were not flirting back there in class your just an ass ho—"

"stop being so girly…what are you a virgin…fine what if you just give me head?" he unzipped his jean and pulled them down to his thighs. Revealing his substantial organ and his curly pubic hair. I look away as fast as possible, I must have been blushing my face felt like it was on fire.

"First of all," I push him back again he was persistent. If girls had to through this type of pressuring I'm so sorry. I swear I'd never pressure another girl into sex again. "I'm not kidding on the 'I just like wemen' part, second I think it's nice that you find me attractive and there are plenty of girls out there for you-and guys too. But look man its not happening. Not now, not tomorrow, not Tuesday…get it? Then I'm no virgin I've been with wemen…but look I have never been with a guy and I never intend to. Plus I'm not touching that." I said pointing down to his hard on. It was like his penis took steroids. No he had to chill with that.

"you are so playing hard to get…it's okay I guess I like a challenge. But you can't go around spreading dumb ass lies…just tell me get real and I'll try harder." He rubbed his meat on me. I held in my scream, oh gawd Sasuke where are you when needed?!

"Since you went up there everyone could tell he's gay…maybe bi-but not straight. You even admitted it remember you said 'I believe every man should protect and maintain there own ways of life.' Hey you ever done sixty nine?" his jersey was discarded and he turned around to pull his pants off.

"Okay listen where I come from…guys that just meet don't blow each other second I don't even know your name!!!" I started sliding away.

He turned around and literally ripped my Hollister shirt. That was forty mother fucking dollars!!! "Hey that was forty friggin dollars!!! And my favorite shirt…" I frowned.

He looked up confused, "It was in the way…I'll buy you a new one then." He grabbed hold of my pant I jumped and he pushed me backwards. "Kiba Inuzaka, that's the name of Yatee's high schools best quarter back that led the football team to regional and won them the victory twice. It's also the name of the dude your about to blow."

"Oh hell no!!!" I pushed him forward and he frowned again. "I'm not blowing you! What's the matter with you dumb ass jocks I said no! I won't do it. I have a will of my own and I had standards before I came here to gay-ville so please, stop it!" Kiba leaned forward and licked my neck. Then he sat back on the bench behind him and waited like the decision was mine, with a smile on his face.

I can't believe I'm saying this…and keep in mind that I am NOT gay…but he was kind of hot. Idealistically anyway, he had the body of a football player muscular and built, the hair was manageable and well his body was what attracted me the most. He noticed the gaping I was doing and smirked harder.

The next few seconds went by in a flash, him pulling me forward, me **accidentally **kissing him, him pushing me to my knees, and here we are.

The gawd damned thing twitched in front of me, I nearly leapt back. I looked up into lust-filled eyes and wondered how I got myself into this mess. I was very respectful to girls; I had only ever pressured my girl once for sex. The other times were of her own consent…I had been very respectful to wemen all around me…so why I ask you why was I suddenly the cute cheerleader that was being pressurized. And where the hell was Sasuke?!

He sighed and pulled my face forward pushing his member half way into my mouth I gagged and spat but he didn't pull back. He tried to push his hips up and suffocate me but I held them there. I moved my hands quickly to the sides of his hips and pulled back with all my might. I finally was able to drop it out of my mouth leaving a long trail of saliva dripping and then he did it again. Fucking prick! So I did what every attacked victim could think of at this moment I scratched him. He hissed but only started moving his hips. His hand held a firm grip in my hair and even if I did manage to get away he'd take half my hair. I opened my mouth willingly swallowing his prick down till I gagged and started sucking hard.

"Fuck your good—if this were really your first blow job you'd be awful."

Bitch I'm tryin'a move away!!!!

He began pushing his hips forward and choking me with his prick, I feel forward so I was on all fours and he was sitting on the bench, he pulled my head up by the hair and began fucking my mouth. Oh my gawd I felt like throwing up! Where was Sasuke!? Where?! I gagged again thinking this time I'd hurl for real only to slurp up his dick. The feeling had him gasping till he came, did I—did I just blow a guy off.

So I swallowed, salty fluids filled my throat it was awful! I just kept swallowing hoping he'd stop…but he kept the moving going and the abuse. I was going to get Sasuke and Gaara to kick his ass!

He pushed me up and on the wall falling to his knees and undoing my pants too. When my erection fell out (which surprised me because I didn't know I'd be hard) he immediately took it down his throat. I jumped and held his head with both hands in his hair. Damn my girlfriend couldn't even do these kinds of things.

He started bobbing his head swallowing all he could and then some I felt myself quickly becoming undone. He held my hips there and then pulled back looking up at me. With a smirk on his face.

"So you get the gist right? Lets 69 lee." He pulled me down and kissed me. The kiss was surprisingly sweet and gentle. Not like a girls would be because it was still very aggressive, it was like a boyfriend's kiss.

…did I just say what I think I said?!

GROSS!

He started kissing his way down to my neck leaving dark purple marks and biting me even. He licked every bruise he inflicted on me and smiled.

"Your really pretty lee. Like a girl pretty but your not too feminine." Kiba said.

Wait I was feminine at all?

I was picked up flipped and taken back into his mouth in three swift movements. I gasped and had his member shoved back into my mouth and down my throat brutally. He sucked relentlessly on me and I could only gurgle what was in mine. For some weird reason I was enjoying this more then a straight man should. I swallowed much more then I thought I could and was happy when I felt him sigh. It gave me feeling of power.

I heard him moan and increase his ministration sucking hard and fast. I gasped when he barley grazed his teeth on my cock. Kiba was rolling his hips into my mouth I felt the blood rush to my head and just gave up all together. I swallowed him all the way on accident. He gasped, sucking harder slightly, dammit was I provoking him? Now he won't believe me even if I was straight! I'm straight though! we sta there in this position for like five minutes me feeling very light headed and him feeling…he's so gay!

"Lee!!!???!!" I heard and angry Sasuke bellow.

Kiba cried out and then shot his load his load into my mouth I was seconds later. He shook with a tremendous tremor and then fell on weak knees. I slid down next to him were he kissed me ruthlessly holding my head and forcing his tongue into my mouth.

"Kiba…Get your dog smelling ass off _my boyfriend_!!!" He hissed.

I sat up quickly this could get drastically bad, drastically fast. I wanted to talk but the moisture in my mouth had died out and I just sort of made a gurgle sound. Sasuke stalked up on Kibs with such an intensity and speed that I fear he would actually kill him. I tried for power in my body and only and ended up falling all over myself.

Kiba stood up to him and Sasuke walked face first into him. They just hissed and snarled at each other for awhile. The Sasuke spoke.

"You will never-NEVER touch him again. Got it Inuzaka!? If I smell your mutt smelling ass near him I'll pull your balls from in between your legs with a spoon. Don't believe me try me?!" Sasuke grabbed him by his misplaced collar.

"Why you mother fucker I'll kill you--" Kiba hissed but was punched into the lockers slamming them down like dominoes.

"Oh my gawd, Kiba!!?" I went for him but was snatched up and given his shirt while he pulled my pants up and secured them with a scowled on his face. He kissed my thigh with cooled lips when he was done.

"Sasuke…? Are you…alright?" I looked down and could see those black marks on Sasuke again.

"Hey if you go vampire I'm going to go find Gaara and make it with him…" I threatened.

"Don't make empty bluffs right now! I'm sort of pissed…you swallowed all that?" He looked up at me with curiosity.

"…uh yea…I guess…but I'm not gay I was forced!!!" I said back. I felt so warm like I was blushing bad.

"You liar-always saying how fucking straight you are your turned on by me being on my knees!" he rubbed his cheek against my now fully awaking member. I had to admit it had been a while since my last sexual encounter. It was natural for a boy my age to be sexual charged and experimental. I had after all found out I enjoyed given head.

"Sasuke…are you jealous?" I asked patting his head.

"Fuck yeah I am. I wanted to be your first time. Now I definitely have to be your first fuck!" he held me around my hips.

"Sas-Sasuke?! You pervert, how could you say such things in school!?" I pushed but he refused to let me go.

"I swear I'll kill him if you even look at him like you just did. You are to look at me like that!" he hissed.

"Sasuke!!! Get over it; I won't be touching him or any other guy for that matter! I'm straight believe it or not-just really sexually charged." I turned away.

"sexually charged?" he looked up at me and then licked my cock through the denim of my pants.

"Huh-ahh…fuck Sasuke stop!" I pushed harder but he only sucked on the tip some more.

"Sasuke I order you to kiss the floor!" It may have been rash but it was all I could think about. Sasuke was forced against his will to kiss the floor. I ran towards where Kiba fell and help him sit up he was out conscious and a small bruise was starting to form on his head. I was hoping it wouldn't cause any permanent injury to him.

"What's wrong with you lee? Is it because he's a jock-is that what your into?" Sasuke growled.

"No-I just wanna make sure you haven't damage him mentally." I hissed.

"He wasn't getting any smarter. Plus it was only a knock out blow he'll be fine." He crawled over to me.

He pulled me away from Kiba; pulling me to the ground. "What the fuck does he have that I don't?!" he snarled.

"He's human for starters now get the fuck off me!!!" I spat back.

"No he's not-who fucking told you that?!" Sasuke said leaning down upon me.

"Listen all you wanted was babies from me…I owe it to you for you being my knight. But us liking each other is fucking annoying! Now I'm going to fetch a nurse for Kiba." I said.

"That's it I'm going to _make _you mine!" he grabbed me and pulled me out of the room.

"what!? What are you talking about!?" I hissed.

"I'm going to put myself inside you today-fuck waiting your too damn cute! Somebody may take that from me. It was hard enough to watch another man swallow your cum, none the less watch you swallow his!"

"let go!" he said nothing. "I said leggo!!!" I fell to my knees.

Sasuke ended up dragging me to the end of the hall before I got tired. I yanked my hand away and slapped him. He hissed but did nothing to me.

"I told you to let me go I asked you to calm down, I said stop bitchin' but no! You want to do what you want against my wishes, so now I'm commanding you to do so. I order you to go into the girls bathroom and slap yourself 300 times while reciting I'm jerk. You are not to come out of it until you have done so." I spat turning sharply on my heels and walking away. Sasuke howled and I heard him grunt while he strutted over to the girls restroom.

Dammit this was all I needed, I decided to check the restroom incase eh didn't do as I say. Sasuke stood there holding the attention of the girls watching him strike his face on one side that had turned pink. Sasuke was angry but he continued to strike himself, the girls all stared in awe and love being that most of them had crushes on him.

I left being that I was tired of him and his possessive bullshit. If girls had to go through this I am truly sorry.

* * *

I ran into the corridor of the cafeteria and was stopped by a cold hand on my shoulder. I turned around quickly ready to defend myself but the person caught my hand.

"Where's the Uchiha prick?" the person asked almost silently.

"G-Gaara! I told you to stay inside till I got home from school." I scolded.

"Yeah you did, but there were so many loop holes in what you told me it's not even funny." He said crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall of the dark corner.

"Lee I can't tell mortal time" he said flatly.

"…" I stared at him just standing there like he was cool. Well he was, kind of. At least the way he stood there looked cool. "Sasuke's in the ladies restroom slapping himself for making a move on me. I have only to assume the only reason you were able to disobey me is because I forgot to say I order you. And more importantly I don't have time for this I already missed one class if I miss my own fathers class I'm chopped liver!"

"…" he stared.

"…" I stared back.

"…"

"…" I grabbed him by the collar, "why are you so weird?!"

he tilted his head so it appeared that we were kissing. "Because I like you." He said with a smirk.

"well apparently so does everyone else." I added back with a smirk.

He frowned and then smiled. "Not nearly as much as Sasuke, though." he was looking behind me.

"You desert punk keep your dirty hands off of him!" Sasuke yelled from the door.

I sighed, please no more violence this was with out a doubt the worst first day of school I'd ever experienced. "I order you two not to fight!" I raised both hands in front of there faces. They hissed and showed fangs.

"Please we cant anymore…we're brothers…" Gaara hissed.

"Omg! Lee you are in a love triangle!" Tentens voice broke out. "I knew it, you are having a secret relationship with Sasuke." she ran in drooling.

"Please…that peon? Sorry but lee only does real men." Gaara said walking in front of us and pointing at Sasuke.

"Look I don't have time for this! Just, stop okay…I told you I don't do men." I walked toward the door only to have the last thing I need come in.

Kiba…

* * *

"There you are. where's that fucking dead prick Uchiha?!" he held me possessively.

Gaara, Sasuke and tenten went silent. Gaara walked over to us so fast followed by an enraged Sasuke. Dammit Kiba you couldn't play dead for today.

"Get your hands off of what's _mine_!!!" Gaara grabbed his shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"What's your problem dude? Don't tell me you think this hot piece of ass is yours too. Listen pal, I'm sure you don't even go here cause you look like nineteen, but he would never want a emo bitch like you."

"Bad choice of words my dog smelling friend." He smirked showing off his fang in the most erotic of ways. Oh great I was aroused by a guy again.

"Your ganna want to take your fucking hands off me."

"Lee I can solve this in one chidori. Just say the word." Sasuke said demonically.

"No, no-Kiba." I grabbed Kiba's arm and pulled him away. "We are late for class." I said to them. I left the angry uptight Uchiha and the weird goth guy that did not belong in high school there with crazy insane girl one.

Tenten had broken out in a nose bleed. I didn't know she was like yaoi. Well she smiled when she noticed I was still blushing. Somehow I was left with the guy who less then half an hour ago held me hostage to his molestation. I came in late to dad's class thinking I could sneak in while they slid into the desks in the back with Kiba. But he's dumb and he bumped into one of his friends that yelled his name.

"Ah-hah so your late!!!" Gai threw the chalk and it hit me dead on in the face.

"You think you can come in here late and make a nuisance of me boy?" he said sternly.

"N-no sir." I looked down. Dumb dog breathe.

"Then you will give me 5,000 squats and if you-or an any of you think you can come late to US history again, you're sadly mistaken." He went back to his lecture and I saw Kiba frown and whisper an apology.

* * *

Kiba of course followed me home all the way in his all red convertible. Sasuke picked me up half way on his motorcycle…that I didn't even know existed till then.

"Sasuke where are we going?!" we had to yell at this speed.

"I'm taking you to meet Gaara like you said! He found where his fend friends last were!" He said making a sharp turn. I was happy that we lost kiba about two miles back but if I had to deal with this or any more guys I think I'll transfer.

He came to a halt leaving a loud long screeching sound and turning as he almost hit Gaara. Or did he do that on purpose?

Gaara stood there with his eyes closed then he looked slowly over at this broke abandon building. "Come on…their in there."

"Wait how do I know you not going to kill Sasuke and rape me in there?!" I said hoping off the bike.

"Because if I wanted to do that I would have already" he said smirking.

"Besides that weirdo can't kill me." Sasuke grabbed my hand and started walking. Ugh what's with him and the holding of the hands.

We walked into a web decorated, dust infested, wreck of a house. Sasuke was guarding me even though he was acting like he was just walking in front of me. Gaara seemed to know his way even through the dark.

He led us into a room with six coffins in it. This is it, Gaara's family.

"Open them." He said looking at me.

"What?! Why me?!" I said grabbing onto Sasuke's shirt.

"Because only a vixen can wake them from their sleep." Sasuke said. "But don't get me wrong if one of them _pretends_ to drink his blood or come at him wrong I'll stick a chidori up his ass!!"

Gaara just looked at him and then the first coffin. I walked ever so slowly to; I easily undid the clasp and watched it open. The body inside was a dried shribbled up thing with spider and smelled just ratchet.

I moved back and swallowed as I moved on to the next one opening it and stepping back.

This time there was two bodies inside of it. One was a cute little blonde girl curled up around an even sexier black haired boy. The black haired boy was muscular very capable of taking care of the blonde boy, his hair was woven into a braid and the blonde boy had spikes.

I looked back at Gaara who was checking on the first corpse I doll.

The blonde was staring at me with fear in his eyes, "Who-the fuck…are you?" he said shaking his companion. The other boy opened his feline type eyes and frowned.

"Naruto if you have to pee we have at least another hundred years before the coffin opens hold it."

"No-there's a voyerer!!" the guy who I guess is Naruto screamed.

"What the fuck!" The black haired vampire jumped up and grabbed my shirt.

"Please don't eat me Gaara help!" Gaara was holding on to the guys wrist in a flash.

"Stop it he's a vixen." They all stared at me in disbelief.

"…You mean she's a boy!" Naruto exclaimed.

"hm, I thought you had let your heart be stolen by a mortal. But it's just a female vixen." The black haired guy said.

"I'm a guy!!! Ugh why am I wasting breathe??!" I went to the other coffins and unlatched them. The next one had a puppet in it, the other had a grey haired man with his face wrapped with bandages, the next one had two guys in it. The tallest was in a black trench coat that covered his face and roaches covered them, the other one was smaller but he was still tall, his hair was wound into a pony tail. And the last one was empty.

"Okay, lee wake them all up." Gaara said sternly.

"How exactly do I do that?" I looked back at him. He shrugged and walked beside me.

"Just say wake up." He commanded.

"Yeah I'll just say I command you all wake up and they'll get up." I said sarcastically.

All their eyes opened and they looked around confused. "It's been three hundred years already?" yawn. "It only felt like two." The bandaged covered man said.

"That's because it has only been two." The black haired one said jumping out of his casket. "Shino could you suffocate us anymore with roaches?" he said sarcastically.

I ran behind Sasuke and clanged to the back of his shirt.

A gust of wind blew hard and when I opened my eyes a blonde girl with a giant fan stood where the zombie body was earlier. The puppet sat up and a guy sat up from under it and yawned.

"Shino, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Kakashi, Morris, and Naruto this is lee my-our vixen." Gaara said.

They all looked around. "so you wake up, play friends with the Uchiha prick and become knighted to an underage vixen female." Morris yelled.

"I am a GUY! All male here!" I shrieked.

"Don't be so shrewd. He's actually pretty cute."

"Well he's got a nice arse. It would be a very fun process." The pony tailed boy said. In the blink of an eye the bug boy was besides me and ripping my shirt down the middle looking at my abdomen.

"His stomach is so flat and pretty. It would be perfect for carrying many offspring."

"Let me see," I swear it was like they were just appearing next to me. "Him…yeah he'd be flawless but those gawd damned eye brows are fucking ridiculous." He said.

"Your not so perfect yourself uno-brow!" I spat Sasuke stepped in front of me.

"Mine." Sasuke hissed.

"Chill asshole it's customary to be attracted to the host. Besides he'll have a minimum of two babies for each of the vampires he knights…that's fourteen." The guys mouth began to water, "that gives us all plenty of time to play with her."

"I'm a HE!" I barked.

"For once you got it right dumb ass." Shikamaru sighed. "This is tiring. Can we find somewhere to subsist, I feel night time coming and I'm hungry."

"14 babies!!!" I yelled.

"Yeah its very technical, can we speak of this somewhere else please." The silver haired man said.

"Sure…you can crash at my crib." Gaara said with a smirk.

"What-no-NO, never!" I said pointing at him angrily.

"What's a crib…and you would like us to crash?" the girl said.

"Oh sorry tema, it English of the century. Come here and I'll give you the information." Naruto was the first to Gaara and the kissed passionately. He winds his arms around Gaara's neck holding him there. They were grinding and kissing for awhile till Gaara pulled back and pushed him a little way away. "You bite me?" he raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Sorry I got into it." He laughed. It was obvious Naruto liked Gaara, but I doubt anybody but me noticed.

"cool who's next?" the pony tailed guy went up to him and kissed him, then the elder guy with the bandages, then the girl, then the puppet freak, then the bug guy, and then Morris.

"so that's English? Hm, cute." The silverlette purred. He unwrapped the bandages and dropped them dammit he was so fucking sexy! Ugh okay he could make me gay! And I admit it if he were to hit on me long enough I'd fucking fall to his knees.

This was friggin' chaos though they were touching, rubbing, examining, feeling, licking, and just flat out molesting me! This had to stop! I would be their Vixen but all the things that came with it sounded like hell!

Fourteen babies!!!?? Sasuke had started a fight with the blonde guy, Gaara was talking to the girl and puppet guy and the pony tailed one and the black haired guy kept sizing me up.

"do you think he can take that much use—I mean she's so frail I thought I was talking to a girl remember?" the black haired one said.

The pony tailed guy shrugged and slouched, "so it just means he'll be really tight. Think about it—and she looks like the kind that stya virgin tight too."

"She's a boy remember?" he reminded him.

"well it looks like a girl—doesn't matter really I prefer guys anyway." He shrugged.

"Uh s'cuse me—"

"do you think he's been touched?" He asked his black haired friend.

The black haired guy shrugged and looked me up and down, "who would fuck him though?"

"Excuse me—"

They laughed, "true…well Uchiha and Gaara are either really stupid or have done him!" they laughed again. Okay this had to stop!

"Okay I command every vampire in this room to bow down to me!" I raised my hands and closed my eyes if this didn't work I'd be somebody's blood meal tonight. When I heard what sounded like dropping bodies I opened one eye slowly. Everyone had dropped to one knee and was bowing to me.

"My liege?" they said in unison. I realized by doing this I had just promised all these guys a baby.

* * *

I am GOD! No not really, I'm catholic so…anyway I started it this weekend and decided to continue chapter three will be posted this week too but that's about it for awhile. I am starting driving skool soon so. Oh and updates on anything else will be postponed until further notice. If your looking to reach me on my email our 2much4dis (you shouldn't be emailing me there anyway) but if you do, I won't respond. Becuz I have things 2 do! Oi I got my camera today! I cnt wait to get my stuff 2gether 4 dis company.

I luv con's!

Well I know it was gud, it will only get better! It may even rival My stalker and My boys. Maybe…I actually do like P.S. I luv you too.

Well review...if you alert this without reviewing i'll find you! Luv,

Uke-chan


	3. Obedience is blind

**ViXeN**

A Naruto vampire fic

By. Uke-chan or the ultimate uke.

Sorry all my adoring fans and readers-I was making all my friends with money buy me a gift-becuz my birthday just passed. So I could even post this in time. Sorry. Well I'm looking for work becuz I need to start buying things for my company. I got a new digital camera!!! Oh the joy!

This story will rock, but it's only fair to warn you there is an enormous amount of weird couples before it gets gud. Sasulee, kibalee, shikalee, gaanaru, Gaara and everybody actually; same for lee. Then later comes my Sasunaru gaalee kakairu etc.

Summary: The Uchiha family hirers a new maid and home instructor, unfortunately it's rock lee's family and he has to move in with them to better accommodate his families jobs. There he finds out the uchiha's deepest darkness ancient secret. They vampire slayers, yet one lives in lee's new quarters...Subaku no Gaara to be exact. With Gaara finally being awake after so long he decides to looks up some old friends, Naruto, Temari, Kankuro, and Morris. With the help of the youngest Uchiha he helps to hide the five vampires from the slayer family.

Warning: Shota in something, semi-rape scenes, no actual rape though, profanity, and blood. Don't like it, don't read it. Yaoi! Um…rated 17 +

~Indicates characters POV~

**indicates internal dialogue**

~Lee~

okay so here I am sitting in my room with hungry vampires that I'm serving warm cookies to. And then I ask myself when did this happen? Oh Gai if only you could help with these problems. On top of that they kept staring like I was going to turn into meat or go into heat. Of course neither would happen because I was not going to be taken down by a group of horny monsters. And I wasn't gay…no one here got that.

"Sasuke, can you help me here."

"Busy. I got loads of home work." He had on his reading glasses some shorts and a t shirt. He even brought a mat up here to sleep on. I didn't say he could stay, in fact I told him to get out and then they looked like they were going to pounce so I pulled him in. I rather have Sasuke rape me then a group of vampires. Wait what did I just say?

"Sasuke?" I looked sad. He frowned but turned away with a hmph. Fine I'm going to use it.

"I order you to help me Sasuke." He sighed and got up and walked over taking the tray of drinks from me while I carried in his drinks.

"I thought I could bring you something to eat." I raised the cookies and they stared confused.

"Sasuke could you move your mat?" I said placing the tray on the table.

"It's a futon." He corrected. "Your raised Japanese, learn it."

He put the drinks on the bed and they flew to it the drinks…I guess they were thirsty. I swallowed and held my neck subconsciously. Sasuke laughed and snuck up behind me to hold my waist. I jumped but he didn't let go.

"What not afraid of fangs?" he grazed my neck with his razor sharp fangs. "You're almost too tempting, you know amore'"

"Amore means love Sasuke," I struggled to remove his arms but to no avail. "Sasuke!" he licked my neck and had me squirm when he tried to stuck his hands down my pants. "You know not to call me that. Sasuke! Come on stop it Sasuke!" his hand got into my underwear and he began the whole molestation process again.

"Stop it prick, can you see the effect he's having on this!" Gaara's voice broke through the noise and when I looked up all the dudes in the room had hard on's with fangs and glowing eyes.

"Sorry, I forgot I wasn't alone." He smirked and stroked me twice more before pushing me a little ways away.

"Don't mind him-he's a teme." Naruto said as he entered the room.

"And your a baka." He fixed his glasses and went back to his mat to do his homework.

"you have no idea the power you hold over us, do you." Gaara said grasping my chin ever so lightly and tilting my face to his.

I pushed him back and looked at him confused.

"Your power as a vixen?" he said smiling all fang and masculine.

"Kakashi should explain he was like practically there when vixens touched this world." Shikamaru said while getting up behind me and sniffing me.

Kakashi had found some gauze to wrap his face but he hadn't put them on yet. I have no idea why he would want to though he was so fucking hot. Not like Gaara or Sasuke, like more mature.

Like a man, his mouth was perfect lips, fangs, everything. His skin had no visibly blemishes except the scar on his left eye. His eye colors where different but that only served in increasing his looks. His hair in full silver glory falling over into his face and stuff. Ugh, I was aroused by a guy again!

He looked me in the eyes and smirked when he noticed a blush. I found myself walking across the room and stopping in front of him. I leaned toward him for a kiss before Gaara could snatch me back by my arm.

"Stop it Kakashi that's cheating." Gaara growled.

"What the hell did you do to me?" I frowned.

"Its charm-the power to hypnotize partners into being sexual involved with us. Or in other words, the power to over take all other senses with pure lust." Kakashi laughed.

"Amazing…so if you all can do it why haven't you-"

"We would have ran a train _through_ you by now if we did. You want to see what charmed can do to one individual when used at the same time by several vampires. You'd be so horny that you'd…actually that sounds fun." Shikamaru said.

"Okay I get it! So that's when your eyes glow that dim light, what was that bright light you were doing then?"

"Basic form, no protection to the light no protection from the dark, it our primal form. It means basically our true form." He pointed to his now normal eyes, "This is a cover up. When were born we don't look like this, we're kind of pale and our eyes glow bright colors, and were very veiny." Shikamaru said.

"Well can I explain the origin of a vixen now?" Kakashi sat up.

"Okay I want to know what it is you want from me exactly." I said sitting on me knees.

He huffed looking at me funny. "Okay, well you're familiar with the story of the celestial maiden right?"

"Yes the goddess that came down from the heavens and showered in a hot spring one day and stole the heart of a mortal male who stole her cloak and since she could not return to the heavens without them she was forced to marry him and bare him children. Then one day she found out where her robes where from one of her children's fairytales and stole them and returned to the heavens. What does that have to do with anything?" I sat back and Gaara slid behind me. Sasuke slid off his mat to the side of me.

"Well think of that story but with major plot changes. Many, many years ago a group of celestial being came down from heaven and took a bath in a hot spring when a group of male vampires happened to spot them. Now celestial beings all are beautiful, boys and girls, so it's actually very hard to differentiate the difference in sex between them. Especially if the men that spotted them were vampires." He turned to Gaara. "Anyway vampires are driving by the need to survive, eat, reproduce, live…pave the way to the future. So the men of about twenty vampires were immediately infatuated and decided to make them their mates. This was of course before the vampire hex existed so they didn't need to wait for permission to make it with them. So the group raped them, the males, the females…and if you don't know vampires can make anyone but a female vampire or someone who gives off female vampire pheromones pregnant. After the days of sexual abuse the strongest one broke free and took refuge in a kinder vampires care. Kyogome Hyuuga."

"What Hyuuga is a vampire…but their famous or something!!! How are they demons." I yelped. Kakashi growled.

"Watch your tongue ViVi, I won't fail to discipline you for mistaking us as demons! We're vampires." He corrected in a deadly tone.

"S-sorry…I meant vampire. I won't do it again." I said lowly.

"so after that all nine of the celestial beings gave birth to twenty kids…they were considered celestial beings too because even though they smelled like vampires at birth, after their first sexual act of any type they change to the celestial hormones. The vampires knew that the gods couldn't return to the heavens with out there robes so they took them and hide them. These cross being were not accepted anywhere, but had the powers of the gods that gave them birth, they called them as what they thought they were when they first saw them, vixens. Meaning a pretty devilish female. Meanwhile as these children are trying to be welcomed in society, the one that got away decided she would use the vampires lust in her favor she gave the vow to a baby to every vampire that followed her and she knighted Hyuuga Kyogome and had two kids for him. Twin boys. One was a vixen and the other was a guardian. The line continued the royal ones…hyuuga's and the unlucky one, vixens. But as the generations played out they merged. The vixens were finally accepted and wanted because of their fertility, immortality, mass production, the abilities they held could go one. So all vixen were wanted. That was when vampires realized human lusted after them too, and vampire's only saw humans as food and a quick fuck…vixens were their pleasure. As their obsession and desire for these rare creatures grew their sanity declined. It was the first celestial being that decided she'd share with a vampire her powers if they decided to do a favor."

"wow, really what happened?" I asked.

"The obedience spell, better known as the 'HEX', was put on them to ensure that they would never go against the host wishes. Or like she feared attack and wipe out the humans. But there was more the vampire hex was added too. At first vampires didn't like it but we adapt quickly so we didn't mind. Especially when the power that was given to us was far more stronger then we expected. I guess that's we're you come in…you aren't half human or a vampire, both your parents were vixens so…you're a full bloody vixen. Inbreeding is nasty don't you think lee?"

"My parent's are…are celestial being?!" I always knew guy sensei was a god.

"Yes lee, it hasn't occurred to you that they rushed to this job in such a hurry…maybe because they knew that Sasuke Uchiha's family were vampire slayers. Why do you think Gai is so knowledgeable maybe because he's centuries old. Why your mom has an aura maybe because she's royalty. Why they taught you so much culture wise and wisdom alike. Maybe to better help you adapt quickly no matter where you go. Mexico, Canada, Paris…you've been trained. To survive to knight to give birth." He sighed.

"….that's impossible-"

"Ask your mothers, she'll tell you if you ask for your hagoromo."

"Hagoromo?" I looked over at Gaara.

"The cloak you're born with should resemble to the one from your ancestor and is the key to your power." Sasuke said.

"So why have I never seen it."

"It was most likely taken from you at birth. They wanted you to become truly human." Sasuke got up from the mat and took a cookie off the tray.

"Now how about the history of the lovely vampires in this room? he deserves to hear of that right?"

"Why don't I tell him what happened on the night of my eternal sleep?" Gaara hissed.

"why don't you? I'll love to tell all your amazing stories." Sasuke smiled a little too smugly.

I got up and moved to the side of the bed closest to Sasuke. "Don't sit that close while I'm telling a story of blood and orgasms. Any way, the night I went hunting for the Shukaku demon within the vampire body. A legend among vampire slayers…funny how I really don't know where I fit in. am I a vampire or am I a slayer? It doesn't matter all I knew is that my body lusted the spilled blood if that particular vampire,"

"He found me and my family running our old shop…where you found them…we hide out making medication for the sick poor hum's and he decided to take my head. so I told them all to hide and if I didn't return by midnight wait for me for 100 years…" Gaara said with those cold questionable eyes.

"Gaara…sorry…"

"Shut up Liar." Sasuke hissed. Always jealous. He snatch my hand and stared into my eye, "He is so full of sympathy and BS!" his eyes began to do the glowing thing which had me laying back with him on top of me.

"Get—"he leaned down and kissed me.

"Stop it!" they held him back before he could do no harm.

And he did, "Gaara of the desert tried to kill your mom's mom."

"what…" I looked at him and he smirked, "And so?"

*

"Why is it your so proud to be a vampire?" I asked. Gaara smiled and sat beside me with a cookie and a drink. Everyone else had gone to bed, or out to eat. Really I shouldn't be letting them eat people but Sasuke informed me they didn't need to drink the entirety of there victims blood just a little. And the victim would not transform unless put to death in that manor. So it wasn't all that bad…I mean yes the victim did have. He put his head on my shoulder and whispered.

"I can fuck my sister and not knock her up." He said seriously.

I pushed him off and flew in my bed. "You pervert! Go to bed you incest-freak!" he laughed and sat there for awhile just stroking my shoulder til I fell asleep.

*

I woke up to the dull shower of water being ran. My shower was in use and Sasuke was getting dressed in my room. He had on his towel and had only managed to do his hair. He turned from my mirror and smiled at me.

"…get out." I said scratching my head, not really expecting him to do it either. He didn't he just went to finishing off his hair then walked over to me. I was too chilled to care, I yawned and stretched while he sat on the side of me.

"Sas…why are you in my room…let alone house. You live in the main house." He leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"First of all its boring there, second you _ask _me to stay out of fear because the gay squad was stuck in your room. Good morning love." I caught him before he did anything else.

"Okay thank you but don't abuse your welcome-second where are they all?" I looked around.

He swatted my hands away and kissed me lightly on the lips anyway. "In the shower."

"TOGETHER!?" I spat.

"Uh huh so you know if you don't shower soon you'll be late. Right?" he got up and went to _my _closet and pulled out _his_ clothes. Why was his uniform in there… and when did he put clothes in there. Last I saw my closet it was a room for a coffin.

"If your still scared I can shower with you…I don't mind." He smiled.

I threw my pillow at him and waddle to the restroom and closed the door behind me. I turned to the others in the room. They all stared at me from inside the shower or around it.

Gaara who sat in the shower with Naruto, and Morris smirked at me. Shika who sat besides the shower in a chair washing himself looked confused, Kankuro who surprising wasn't wearing that makeup he wears (I thought that is what he actually looked liked) Temari smiled being that she was the only girl I smiled back. Shino was surprisingly muscular and tan he had a blank expression though.

"…"

"…wanna join?" Gaara said cheerfully.

"Shut up!!!" I turned bright red.

Temari smiled and slid behind me pushing me forward to fall into the tub. I fell face forward then sat up from the lack of the oxygen. Gaara was right in front of me and staring confused. I tried to struggle out of it but only wound up sitting up in morris's lap. I gasped when the foreign object in between his thighs grinded in between my own legs.

He gasped too, but made no attempts to move me. Naruto sucked his teeth and scooted closer to Gaara, who just watched patiently to see what I do next.

I tried to get out but only ended up sliding on the tub and grinding harder into his lap. He was bucking up and moaning now.

"Can't we just take a normal bath…sheesh you'd think after last night his libido would have died down." Shika sighed.

Temari laughed. I much rather her be doing this to me. "Could I get a little assistance please?!"

"Maybe…" Gaara said standing and extending a hand to me. His _junk _flew up half hard…I officially hate men. It was like…ew…really long and pale in comparison to him who was already like nasty pale. It was veiny and I just realized this but it was abnormally big. Like fucking hung meant small compared to it, it was like a freaking third leg.

I quickly turned my face. I know that now my face was bright red and glowing! Gaara laughed and placed his hands on his hips. Morris leaned back into the shower.

"I think its time you fulfill your half of the deal." Morris laughed.

"S-stop this is all just a big—" Morris leaned in over my back trough the wet fiber of my clothes I could feel his prick.

"GWAUGH!!!" I jumped forward leaning over gaara's pelvic area. He smirk and looked down. "Shu-shut up! Just help me out of here!"

"Obligations—" Morris started but was cut off by Gaara.

"And he will be someday just not now…don't force him—we'll all get a turn."

"Hey why is it you like talking for me so much, why is it I can't choose to just get rid of you all!?" Temari leaned over the tube into my face with a smirk.

"Its your obligation vivi you choose to knight us with one condition—you bare a child fro m brothers…it's just law."

"Maybe…maybe I can fix this law."

"Ah…until then your going to be late for school vivi."

*

School felt weird suddenly it was like everyone knew my dirty little secret. Some girls looked at me with disgust all the guys looked at me with lust and other girls just shook their heads. What was going on here?!

I walked into the boys' restroom and closed the door so that no one could come in. Okay lets review shall we. I am a rare species called vixens that can mass-produce babies, I have a stalker knight with an emo façade (Sasuke) and a gothic sadist (Gaara) and then Gaara brought his family! Leaving me with baby sitting duty. Lucky for me Sasuke took them all to get registered. So that left me alone with no hassles to just chill o-

The stall swung open. Dammit I had forgotten to check if anyone was already inside the stalls. I don't need another semi-rape feast. But it wasn't Kiba it was Sasuke.

"Sas-Sasuke!" dammit I had fallen right into his trap.

"Hm-oh no you have me confused with Sasuke. You must be new here, I'm actually Sai. Nice to meet you." He reached out his hand.

"Uh…." I looked at him. He really wasn't Sasuke cut form a distance they could pass as twins. It was as if they had the same father.

"It okay you can shake it…I wasn't really doing anything in that stall." He smiled.

"Oh…okay…I'm rock lee." He gasped and pulled me forward by my hand.

"The rock lee dating Sasuke! No wonder you were afraid. Does he hurt you with that massive dick he's got?" he asked while his face and voice remained nonchalant.

"Uh…no. but it's kinda hard to live with him when he's such an—what?" I stammered. "I don't go out with him! And I've never done anything with him!"

"Oh so it's true you go out with Inuzaka then?" he turned his head.

"No, I don't!" hissed.

"then it's the last story were you're a whore?" I grabbed him are you serious. I was not into men, when did this happen!

"Sasuke…and Kiba…are into me. I'm not--"

"You're really pretty." He said looking so serious.

"Oh…well, thank you. But I'm not a whore!" I balled my fist up.

"I know…not many believe them but a lot of guys are out to get you. Be warned most of them only want sex…very few, like me want something more." He tilted my chin and smiled while closing his eyes.

"Goodbye rock lee…hopefully I'll see your cute sophomore behind around more." He left the restroom. Wait what I'm what!? He wants what?!

Gawd please stop sending people that like me. At least send women….

*

It was my first study hall period. Which was way different at my school, being that we didn't have one. First of all we were in groups with seniors, second only two in a group with a teacher that was the groups dean, and third I was paired up with Tenten; who by the way I'm sure spread all this.

"Ohayo Lee-san." Tenten said cheerfully.

"Hi…" I smiled. Bitch if I find out that you are the source of these last few problems I will pull every last piece of hair form your head.

"So guess who we have as our senior representative?!" she smirked.

"…surprise me." I looked at my literature book.

"Omg! You don't know yet!? Neji Hyuuga…the cutest senior ever!" she fell into her seat and blushed.

"Really…what Hyuuga? The owner of the schools son?" I looked up at her.

"Well nephew…but he's still great! So fucking perfect-well that is if you'd turn down your ultimate uke power for like six seconds!" she slammed her hands down making a loud sound in the library.

Shushes broke out through out the room.

"Sorry…" she apologized.

Suddenly a pretty looking male with long black hair and flawless pale skin appeared behind tenten. He signaled for me to be quiet as she rambled. Ugh Gawd he was cute! Fuck it he was sexy-there I said it!

He just smiled as she kept going on and on about how perfect Neji was and he just laughed silently behind her. He was tall and his eyes were almost as pale as his skin was.

"Hyuuga…" I said. She turned slowly and looked in awe with me.

"Oh-my-gawd Neji-san. I'm so sorry for wasting your time senpai!" she gushed.

"Ne-ji your neji hyuuga!?" we stood and bowed at him.

His once friendly face went blank when tenten turned around he bowed too. "So your both Japanese I assume?" he smiled at me. I'm sure of it…it was small but there.

"Yes…"

"Yes senpai…"

"You two don't have to call me senpai…were in America. Lets not waste anymore time this is the first trail of 90 days, we want to make progress right?" he smiled again

"Hot…" I mumbled.

"Hey I said not to take him!" she whispered harshly to me.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Ugh nothing sempai…"

"Again its just Neji…jut Neji." He sat by me and began the lesson. I could feel anger radiating off of tenten from me getting more attention. For once I actually _wanted to woo a man. _I sat there smiling for every thing he said. I nodded and gave him my attention, he gladly returned it.

At the end of the period tenten left with her friends to rush to her next class, I was left there in the library preparing to leave.

"Lee can I speak with you in the back for a moment?' Neji said in the corner signaling to the backroom. Sure I can't imagine why not.

"Sure…" I walked with him to the back was he going to make the move, do I want him to, would it be good. I already discovered I liked sucking dick. So if he made me go down on him I wouldn't mind. Oh gawd I'm such whore!

"Lee you smell like a ratchet Uchiha…but then again your living near him. You also smell of vampires. Tell me lee are you already aware of the power you hold over us vampires?" he asked calmly.

"power? Us? What the fuck are you preaching here?" I said stepping back incase I needed to fight.

"I'm preaching my fate. You…me…our children. Besides you owe it to me being that you're a direct descendent of her. Rock lee, be my mate."

"First of all I don't know her…second I can't believe the only guy I actually liked is a weirdo too, and third but not as important as second, I decline on that baby ordeal."

"Decline? I wasn't asking its ceremonial to have your permission when knighted…but… I'm not knighted to you." He disappeared and reappeared next to me he pulled me back by the collar. I kicked but he only used that to his advantage by pushing it toward the wall and moving in between my legs.

"What surprised…well since now you know I guess there's no reason to be nice. Your just as aroused…I mean you kept giving me signs. Do you know how hard it is to keep this from you when your being so fucking sexy…or how hard it is when you're the only fresh mate within the radius of your aura and not to kill every fucking person in that room for being in the presents of _my _aroused vixen. Do you have any idea how hard it was not to turn you over and fuck you stupid with your face in tentens lap. I swear that smell of yours is addictive. I don't think I can wait any longer being that I've waited centuries to find you…I think I'll take you slowly…and repetitively." He was grinding his thing on mine through out his speech. I had to admit it felt so good.

Everything about Neji Hyuuga felt so good.

"fuck!" I gasped.

"Yeah lee I will soon…but I want to take my time…and as painful as it is for me to say this," he licked a line from the back of my ear down my neck and sucked on my collar bone. It made the air in my throat catch and my dick throb extra hard. I don't think my body would mind him doing all those things he said earlier.

"But I can't fuck you in a school full of vampires demons and what not. You would smell so fucking sweet they'd attack us in mid process. The last thing I would want is to hurt you. So I'll fuck you tonight, in your bed…till you come so much you cry." This was dirty talk on my behalf. And it was working ten times full.

I wanted to come now. "Oh yeah your mine now so touch Kiba again and I'll make you and him pay. That goes for any other prick that wants a piece of you." He bit my shoulder and I shuddered.

"uh lee, your making it harder to just walk away…stop squirming like that. I swear I'll take you here and now." He kissed me feverishly, both our tongues fumbled as the connection was strong. Dammit I've never been so aroused in my life!

When he pulled away we stared at each other for a good while "mine." he whispered.

"Neji I order you to stop!" I said before he could kiss me again. He stopped stared at me and then looked amused. I sighed thinking it had ended and I held control over him but he simply undid my pants and grabbed my awaking member with a firm grip.

"Neji I said I order you to--"

"So what? I don't _have _to do as you wish." He stroked me a couple of times and sucked on my neck. "And you wanna know why I don't _have _to do as you say?" he picked me up and took me to a dark room in the far back of the room we already occupied. There was one light very shady and a bed, half made.

"Why is that here?" I asked in fear.

"Do you really want to know? Or do you already know and just want to play stupid…it's a bed and you and I are horny so. But that's besides the first point do you want to know why I don't have to listen to you?" he said dropping me on the bed and closed the door.

"Yea but I must warn you if one of the eight vampires that lay claim over me come after me, you're trash. Plus I have a werewolf too…that wasn't n the plans." I sat up but did nothing else I mean he was hot. He undressed slowly. Ugh gawd kill me now…

"You a virgin lee?" he raised an eyebrow and smirked as he asked me such a important question.

"…No been with enough girls at my age."

"Any dudes?" he said unbuttoning his pants slowly.

I stopped to stare; I heard learned just this morning that vampires were hung like elephants. And while Neji was grinding me I felt it. It was fucking huge. I'm starting to believe all vampires were hung.

"No…are you ganna tell me why when I order you to stop you don't?"

"I'm not your knight. It was a very simple fact that you misinterpreted. Yes every stray vampire that comes in contact with you will obey because they've never been knighted let alone seen a vixen in reality before. But those that are already knighted, such as myself, will not obey because we already have a liege. In plan English," he dropped his pants to the floor and untied his hair to let fall across his back.

"vixens can have many knights but vampires can have only one…till death do them part. So that eliminates the obey factor…you wanna know why I can take you against your will…because of this." he moved his hair and showed me the green tattoo. It was an x with two squiggly lines on the side of it. That with his pale eyes made him look deadly. "This forces me to obey only her till death do us part…it also cancels out the effect of other vixens forever…so because I'm attracted to you, and your still a vixen of royal blood my I add…I can fuck you at will make you have my babies and there really isn't much you can do about it." He walked closer. "now it's your turn to show me your goodies."

"uh…I already have a mate…" I tried.

"Sasuke is not your mate. You don't even like him." He rolled his eyes and walked closer.

"It's not Sasuke, he's in line for my baby maker but I'm in love…with Subaku no Gaara."

He froze and then veins appeared around his eyes, "Gaara of the desert?! You're telling me you love him…a demon?! And I'm to believe this shit?!" he flew ontop of me and kissed me hard. I could feel fangs now. They grazed my neck and his hand went back to the violation of my cock.

"Neji…we've known each other-for like…three hours and you want to impregnate me?! Chill okay dude…I was only going along with it because you were cute!" I tried to push him off but he held me down hard.

He laughed and kissed my neck some more, "what you chickenin' out on me!? Have some fucking balls babe…" he held me wrist by my head and grinded our erections together.

"Please Neji stop it!" I hissed he was more turned on then ever with me squirming.

"Hehehehehe…your so hot. Don't worry I won't fuck you just play with you." He smiled.

"You'd get off of him if you were smart, Hyuuga." Sasuke's voice broke out of the silence.

"Uchiha Sasuke, can't you see we're busy?" he smirked.

"huh lee you just can't be trusted to take care of yourself. Hyuuga get off him now." Sasuke hissed.

Neji sat up and I groaned when our members rubbed as he slid off me.

"as much as I'd love a fight…" he looked to the side. "Werewolf attack."

The walls busted down tumbling over on me Sasuke and Neji covered me from the debris. I woke up in the middle of them both hissing at this big ass Dog thing.

"Hoooooooooooowl! Rrrock Lee?" why me?

It jumped me knocking Neji and Sasuke to the ground, holding me in two heavily furred bear like arms. It jumped straight thought the next wall holding me in a cuddled hold. I heard several walls break, crack, and tumble as he went up toward the top of the school. When he let me loose we were standing above the school he was staring down at my face. Compared to him I was but a small meal, he was smiling I think but those fangs made me feel like a meal.

"Rrrroooock Leeeee…." He breathed into my face.

"Oh My Gawd Sasuke, Gaara, somebody help!!!" Suddenly a gush of sand knocked the monster down and grabbed me up. I was carried away by the soft sand and locked into a sand coffin. I heard more explosions and a growl or two before the sand faded and Sasuke came to my rescue, I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and practically jumped into his embrace. Gaara and the Hyuga had come out onto the roof too. Neji was only in his pants and had his hair in a loose ponytail.

"Gawd Sasuke please don't leave me alone anymore!!!" He wrapped his arms around me and smirked.

"You so can not be trusted to stay alone," He jumped into the air and with his other arm that wasn't holding me he did Chidori and hit the beast. Gaara wrapped a sand coffin around it and Neji it was like he was performing some slow ass taijutsu in the background, but that's when it hit me…

'he's a fucking werewolf –Kiba's a fucking werewolf!'

"No don't kill him!!! That's Kiba!!!" I hissed Sasuke did a back flip mid-air, Gaara pulled the sand back to whined around him.

"Eight trigrams empty palm!" in the blink of the eye, with out even moving he had physically hit the body of it hard. He fell backward head first and was completely motion-less.

"No please don't—Don't be dead!" I ran after him hoping that Neji hadn't killed him.

Sasuke was furious that I had escape his grasp, Neji flew in front of me, he growled and ht me in the shoulder with one finger. Suddenly my body went numb and I fell into his arms.

"Stupid, dumb ass, jack ass, moron!!! Why the hell didn't you call out to me for help!? You don't need anyone else just me—so why did you call out to someone else when I was here?!" He was furious and I could here it, he made sure the embrace was tight it mattered not because I couldn't move.

"Sa…Sasuke help!" I screamed Sasuke leapt at the hyuuga with a chidori the sized of a water melon. Neji tossed me up and struck Sasuke with his finger tips twenty times. Sasuke's power faded and he became motionless too.

I landed right back into his arms and he growled, "Uchiha dog…what the hell made you believe you could compare to what's mine?"

"Stop it! If you hurt Sasuke I'll kill you!" I screamed, I so wish I could move so I could at least defend myself.

"Shut up lee," he looked at me with a cold stare. "I'm still very pissed with—"

"Hey, you Hyuga guy…your holding _my _mate in _your _arms. I want him back!" I heard Gaara yell from the opposite end of the room. Neji dropped me on the ground and put his hands together closing his eyes.

"Eight trigrams Sixty four palms!" I watched the air around him change as if he had altered time and he attacked him Gaara got struck!

"Gaara!?" I yelled.

Neji stopped and got mad, "Dammit coward show your fucking face!" he yelled.

Gaara was beside him in a flash, he kicked him up and leapt into the air surrounding him with sand.

"A thousand needles of death" the sand struck him like sharp knifes. Neji swirled around in midair.

"Eight trigram heavy spin!" he reflected them all.

Neji landed and came at Gaara again this time hitting sand shield with his palm, which made a huge crack in it.

"Neji Hyuuga I command you to stop!" I heard a soft female voice scream.

He stopped…but Gaara didn't he hit him hard in the face with a strong left jab.

"Gaara I command you stop!" I yelled.

The girl that stopped him went over to the werewolf and placed her hands over him, within seconds Kiba reverted back to himself. Then he went to Sasuke she hit him with her finger tip on his heart and he sat up and gasp for air. Last was me she went over to me and smiled.

She hit me in the chest and I sat up and gasped for air, "Are you alright?"

"Stay away from my mate bitch," Neji hissed as he walked over to us in anger.

"Stay right there." She yelled she looked at him with angry eyes and he grabbed his head in pain.

"Ahhh, stop it! Stop it! Stop it already you bitch!" she smiled and he fell to his knees.

"Now I command you to bow to me, bow to your Vixen!" No way! "Hello rock lee it is my absolute pleasure to meet you…I am Hinata Hyuuga, Neji's Vixen." She said with a bow.

"Whoa…"

*

I was in bed relaxing and healing from the accident. Mom was told by Sasuke that some bully's picked on me and he, Neji, and Kiba had jumped in to help. Kiba was on a futon on my floor. Gaara went into rest from…which was the closest thing he did to sleeping even with his eyes opened. All the vampires were in my closet and Sasuke had refused to let Hyuga onto his estate. At first He really just stood there outside the gate waiting and I felt bad so I let him in. and then he jumped me and tried to rip my clothes off so I kick him out!

"Next time I'll kill you!" Sasuke was barking form inside the gate!"

"Sasuke?" I pulled on his shirt and he smirked. Something was telling me to run but I just could not get my legs to cooperate! I was pulled into his embrace and kissed by Sasuke. Hyuuga turned bright red and grasped the bars leaving finger sized dents in it.

"Let go of him, your spoiling my beautiful one!"

Sasuke pulled back and smirked, "I like that name lee you're my beautiful one from now on."

Neji groaned, "Gosh lee you smell so good! Can't I just taste your cock! For a second!"

"That's my pleasure…" Sasuke warned.

"Sasuke I order you to sit like a dog and Neji you should just leave…" I said imperturbably.

"Lee!?!" they both screamed as I walked all the way back up into my room.

In my room the vampire legion had made a circle around the futon Kiba was on, "Don't you all try and kill him!"

"we weren't he…smells of heat." Shika said with worry.

I stared confused.

"Heat. You know…you don't know do you."

I still stared, "He's in his breeding season…and he's…ganna go berserk every time _it _isn't relieved.

"What's it?" something told me lee you should not be asking this. But I did.

"His…he's…every time he…he has to get off before he transforms." Morris said.

"What does that…have to do…with me?" I pointed at myself.

"you have to do it…" Morris said.

I shrieked, "Why the hell should I? Why me?!"

"Because we can't…he'll attack us—we don't even want to for that—and he's lusting after you! Do you really want to see him do you when he transforms…most people don't survive that!"

"That's because their freaking monster sized will rip your insides apart." Naruto stated pulling kiba's pants down. Kiba was fidgeting in his sleep, rolling his head about and sweating in agony. Poor guy was fighting it.

"And if I don't?"

"We'll protect you but I warn you if he gets past us and gets to you for even a minute he'll begin to rape you—and that alone could kill you. And…"

"Alright already!!!!" I fell to my knee's ahead of him.

I took hold oh his huge member with both hands and began stroking it, if I was going get this over with then let me do it fast. I spit over it a couple times moving faster Kiba started breathing like a hot dog in the back of a car and his dick grew in my hands. Thick, veiny, and I don't remember it being this big when I was…never mind.

He started mumbling…I didn't want to know what was going on in that Jock like mind of his but then again t could be intelligent.

I realized the vampires around me were cheering, and touching, and sexily charged. They cheered for more…and they weren't even on the receiving end of this hand job.

He came in strong creamy waves all over my face, it shot into my eye and on my lips, his legs twitched and his eyes shuttered. The slowly slide open and he looked at me with a smile, "mm good morning to you too sexy."

"ugh…why me?"

***

Okay I wrote this story for many reasons…and even though I first planned for it to be kingdom of hearts based but it's not, second to prove I can make any couple hot, third to prove I can write a complex story of a more mature status. And special thanks to simple-and-sweet for keeping me company while my interweb was off—you have not been forgotten. Oh and yeah the summary says basically gaaraXeveryone and everyXlee.

Its said and done…and I'm rambling…

Uke chan.


	4. The beginning of a beautiful thing

ViXeN

~indicates character's POV~

Chapter 4:

_The beginning of a beautiful thing_

~Lee~

It had been all of two and a half weeks since I started school and was attacked by a crazy werewolf boy and a dozen vampires. No I had been accustomed to their everyday antics. On top of that sasuke's older brother was to come back today and neither Sasuke nor Gaara were very excited about this.

I woke up with Gaara on top of me. I decided to go back to sleep as if it were all just a dream. Then I felt another pair of hands on me and realized there were not one but two gaaras in my room. Sand clones!

I hoped out of bed and screamed.

"Gaara I command you to kneel." The both sat up on their knees and stared at me. Finally the one of the right raises his hand and the left one disintegrates into sand.

"What in the world are you doing?"

"Your scent has changed, beautiful one." He says in a dangerously low voice. "If I notice it everyone else will too."

I frown. "Changed like what?"

"Wait…" he sniffs around and then stops. "fuck I know what this is."

Then Sasuke burst in in his pajama's. His shirt was unbutton and open in the front and he was looking at me angrily. "You started your fucking cycle at a time like this?"

Was he talking to me? My cycle…I am not a girl.

"Its not your cycle lee, its mating season. I failed to keep up with it." Gaara chimes in. Sasuke frowns. I place my hands on my hips and sigh.

"what is going on here?" I am no longer going to sit by and let them plan out my life. I will insist on finding a solution to whatever the problem is on my own.

"We need to talk about this as a unit. Come, lets wake everyone." Sasuke says running a hand through his hair in defeat.

I frown, "Somebody better tell me what's wrong with me!?"

They both stop and look up at me, "Its fucking mating season Lee. You're the first Vixen in over two decades to be seen in this town. And there are hundreds of things that would like to get a taste of you."

"Mating…season. I thought you guys were always ready to mate." I ask.

"True but every species has a mating season, and yours seems to be around this time. And on top of that you're untouched. Who isn't going to want that?" Sasuke is running his hands through his bangs again.

I walk over to Sasuke and yank his hand from his bangs, it was scaring me how much he was doing it. Like he wanted to pull his bangs out. He quickly grabs my hands and stops me, "Don't touch me Lee."

I am stunned, now I can't touch him?

"What's wrong?" I asked with a little bit of hurt leaking in through my voice.

His eyes look remorseful. "Please don't…just don't touch anyone. It can get…hard to control myself with you like this." He says a little harsher than necessary.

Gaara snorts, "Your scent is strong but I can handle you. Being that I have hundred of years of experience on me."

Sasuke looks at him pissed but sigh, "Gaara, you need to be the one to be around lee then. To protect him as it doesn't seem to be affecting you as bad."

"So there is nothing I can do to stop this?!" I hiss.

"You have one of two options, beautiful one. Learn to fight like a Vixen or get knocked up." Gaara says calmly while crossing his arms.

I all but pass out! Oh wait, I do pass out.

oOo

when I awake all of the vampire squad are gathered in my living room. Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto in school uniform.

"W-wait, you can't just leave me at home. Let me go to school at least!"

"No! You are on quarantine. When Itachi gets here you aren't even allowed to see him. DO you understand?" Sasuke says fixing his tie. Bastard!

I snort, "Since when did you start giving orders I follow." I hiss at Sasuke who only sizes me up.

"Since you decided to live. Without getting pregnant. If things get bad and heaven forbid Kiba or Neji get a hold of you…they won't hesitate to do what they need."

"Excuse me they need?" I am lost. All I know right now is that my smell was making it unsafe to be around anyone but Gaara. Gaara was the only one acting normal about it too.

I close my eyes and exhale and inhale sharply. "Someone at the very least explain my situation to me."

Kakashi being the wisest sits down and faces me, "In the wild mating season is the time when a male and a female of any specific species decides-"

"I know that!" I hiss and they all stare at Kakashi with anger. Kakashi just laughs.

"Okay well, With Vixens I've already explained you can interbreed because of what you are. So vampire, werewolf, goblin, demon…but I think the worst you have to fear are vampires and werewolves." He sips his tea and then closes his eyes. "Your breeding process is specifically not ran alongside any other species as to less liken the chances that some random person would be so lucky as to catch a vixen while they are in need."

"What is it with you guys and that word need? I don't need shit!" I hiss as I sit up. Gaara is sitting beside me reading. I do not understand how he is remaining so calm while I am pissed. And Sasuke is pissed. And Naruto is pissed.

"Your need, its like…your sexual need to be impregnated. I tried to make it sound as non-dirty as I possibly could. Anyway, your instinct probably just kicked in being that you identify as a female vixen and have been surrounded by all this testosterone from like ten vampires that identify as male. Its just nature running its course. And of course bad timing as always."

"So…none of you did this to me?" I am lost.

"Not intentionally…" Kakashi sighs, "You should go ahead and choose one of us to become your partner. Commitment isn't life long and after the baby is born you can choose again. It would keep you safe for about six months till its actual vampire mating season."

We sit in silence for quite some time, and then Sasuke struts over and open mouth kisses me only to be shoved off by Gaara. "He, watch it!"

"You should choose me lee!" Sasuke says plainly.

Oh here we go. "What?"

"I am the only one here qualified in both worlds to be your partner. The kid wouold be well taken care of and happy. You should choose me." He says raising his hand up to his chest. He's serious.

I cock and eyebrow, Gaara sits back. "If anything you should choose me as I am the only one here that can even pretend to keep their cool around you. Plus your kids would be more vampire then with the half breed for a father."

I frown, "I don't want to be knocked up!"

Gaara shrugs, "then just deal with it for the next five days. I'm sure you can make it through if you just ignore everything until then."

I was in a world of shit, Sasuke was frowning hard. I'm sure he really had hopes I would just proclaim my love to him. Not a chance. The next five days was a test, that's all. Just a test in my life as a vixen!

oOo

Getting through day one was horrible; Itachi had come home and acted as if he didn't recognize the strange percent of vampires in the house. Then that night they blew the roof of the place in an epic battle, after all Itachi was notoriously named one of the world's best vampire hunters. After being stopped by Sasuke and me we briefed him on the situation. I thought he would take it all very bad but he took it calmly. He even tried to rape me in front of everyone. Which didn't sit right with Gaara or Sasuke.

After a long night we all tried to get sleep and I was woken up when I had been dragged off by two oversized wolf cubs. Kiba had tried to force himself on me and that lead to a Gaara versus Kiba fight. The following night was better but not by much. Kiba still attacked and pleaded to be my consort but Gaara and him just fought some more.

Tonight was particularly draining as Gaara had gone into a full hibernation mode and Sasuke was locked away from me. I was told I'd be okay if I was just hide out the whole night.

But I wasn't prepared for what awaited me behind the door to my room. As I opened it ever so slowly Neji Hyuuga sat patiently on my bed crossed leg and hair loose. He was shirtless and barefoot. His eyes, they were strangely attractive.

For some reason the hairs on the back of my neck stood straight up.

"Neji…" I whisper.

"Hey Lee…" he says showing his full fangs.

* * *

**A/N**: okay…so this chapter sucked and its really short…but I really didn't feel like putting much effort into writing it. But lucky for you I posted two and the next one is the shit! I figured that was the only way you all wouldn't hate me for writing a sucky chap so sorry. Be on the lookout for All Stars updates!

The ultimate uke!


	5. The born ultimate uke

ViXeN

~indicates character's POV~

Chapter 5:

_The Born Ultimate Uke_

~Lee~

Okay perhaps I saw this coming…perhaps? But I feared that this would happen, after all Neji was not my knight and could do as _he _wished majority of the time. And now him being in my room…while Gaara's gone and the others off hiding? I had to pray to god for some sympathy.

"Hey…Lee…" He smiled his fangs showing full on.

"Um…" don't run be calm. "Hey, should you be with your-"

"It's mating season." He stated bluntly.

"And that's why you should be with _your _vixen…I have like ten other people to worry about." I screamed.

"I'm not going to do my cousin…and your scents too strong for me to ignore." He purred. He lolled about in my bed his shirt wasn't even button and fell of easily. His pants were already undone and one of my wife beaters was on the bed…note to self throw away wife beaters.

I took a step back pressing against the door and squeezing the doorknob; I swung it open and ran. Don't look back, don't stop…and damn straight don't trip. I reached a phone and picked it up and it was immediately slammed back down onto the receiver. I look up into glowing purple eyes. Neji Hyuuga's eyes.

"H-how did you—"

"You're far too slow," he said moving my hair from my face and kissing me. I pushed back only to fall back on my butt. Thinking the whole fall down…

~~~~Noooooooo~~~~~

He landed on me and pulled at my pants I tried to stop him and he ripped them off. I heard a growl as my shirt was ripped too. He lifted my legs and stared down and my privates. I felt him rub that thing against me and it was over. Game over! I leapt up and was pushed back down his mouth covering mine his dick was trying to get from the thinly layered pants through to me. He shucked his pants down and smiled at me.

"Wait no preparation?!" I hissed he laughed and kissed me softly…"Were in a rut the only thing I need to do is bend you over and fuck you and then you can have babies…"

"No—but I don't want it to be you—" I hissed.

He froze at those words that the fact that I may even slightly favor Gaara…or Sasuke more scared him.

"I don't care who you want it to be to open you, beautiful one, its ganna be me…" I felt his tip penetrate me. It was so thick. I felt him force himself to breath as he stopped with just the tip of his prick inside me. He laughed.

I sat up and felt warm liquid squirt inside me…did he just cum?

"Don't get happy that wasn't a premature ejaculation…it will be a lot later and a lot more than that." He started pushing the rest of the way in to my virgin opening. I heard him gasp for air…dammit it hurt it felt as if I was being filled with water backwards. I throw me head back in pain and cried out for help. Tear had started to appear in my eyes, it hurt so much.

"Beautiful one… you're tight…I may need to play with you…?" he groaned.

I was crying and biting my knuckle—holy fucker it hurt.

"Get off me!" I cried.

"Mmm, that's a sight for a wet dream…do you want my hands on you now?'

"Gaara…Sasuke…Sasuke…"

"They're not going to interrupt." He warned shifting around his piece that was halfway inside me now. It was huge and it forced me to stop moving.

Suddenly the lights came on and we both look up toward the door. "You called?" The voice of my savior said.

"S-Sasuke?!" I sat up, feeling Neji's pride inside me brush over my sweet spot. "Gwah!" I arched up into him crying out.

"Get that nasty thing from inside my beautiful one." He warned.

Neji's eyes were almost pale now he was infuriated and—"summoning jutsu—snake euphoria…"

Sasuke had taken me away and I just wanted to sit here and wait for the burning to stop, I was placed on the bed and eh went to get a wash cloth…perhaps for the liquid dripping out of me…what ever Neji shot into me was starting to make me feel warm, and fuzzy…sort of drunk.

"Dammit he already spouted into you…Lee…hmm…wait here." Sasuke left the cloth on the bed…it was in fact his shirt which was starting to smell so good. I groaned and quickly placed my hands over my mouth. I found myself rolling around in the bed of my knight. I never notice Sasuke smelled so good.

Sasuke walked back in with a sponge and he stopped and looked at me with those glowing blue eyes. "It's already started its effect…"

"I feel weird…Sasuke I feel so hot down there-so hot!" I screamed grasping his shirt and squeezing it. My hole was now convulsing…and my body was so hot and quivering.

"Lee I can't… (Gulp)I can't come near you…" his breathing had increased. His hard on had grown out tenting his pants.

"I need…you to just _touch_ me!" My legs moved apart on there own, I had tried to close them twice but they'd just open again. I looked up to see Sasuke move in between my legs.

"No…no, no, no don't…please…it's so hot and put something in it…" stop speaking conscious.

He placed his hands on my knees and moved them apart; I felt a lick to my entrance and screamed. "S-Sasuke-san…don't—please hurry inside…I mean now do not listen I am…"

His face was expressionless, his shirt was now undone and his dick was fully erect. I rubbed my thighs together in hope that I could beat this. His lips were the only thing I could make out on his face. Soft, pink, pale, and moist, so perfect for kissing. Was this charmed…no I couldn't think if it were charmed plus…the spell.

"Sasuke I command you to sto—to st—st—to put something inside me!" he leapt on me with a growl, his claws dug into my hip as he held me in place his dick felt so far in I cried my bliss to him. He hissed a couple of time and then shot whatever Neji had just shot into me inside me as well…was that what was making me…he sat up by placing both arms around my shoulders and began a series of painful thrust. I felt the head board knock my head and realized with every thrust I was moving up. He was cursing and screaming and biting me all over. His fangs drawing blood from painful tear's in my flesh. He bawled his pleasure all on top of me. He started ripping at the sheet underneath me.

"Lee…beautiful one…ah…yes…fuck…take it…have my babies…take my seed deep inside you." My legs automatically wrapped around his waist and my hips arched receiving him fully. I felt him brush over that spot and I screamed…then he brushed over another…and I think I died and came back to life.

"I…can't hold it anymore…" I grasped myself in my right hand and started masturbating. He growled again and picked up the tempo. One of his arms had lowered to grasp my butt cheek and spread it wider so he could see what he was doing. He smirked as he saw his dick disappear into my body.

"…uh…ah...pervert…!" I hissed.

"Mine…! You're mine, beautiful one…" he yanked me on him and sat back. "Ride me," he gasped as he bit me.

"Ah….that feels so," I lifted up on my knees and sat back down on it. "Good…spectacular…wonderful…amazing."

"That's it sit on it slut…" he wrapped his arms around my waist. His eyes closed as I rode him as fast as I could.

"Ah…ah…ah…ahhh…touch yourself beautiful one…come with me!" he ordered and for once I obeyed. I jerked myself twice and shoot my load onto his stomach. The pleasure is so intense I actually cry, tears roll down my face as I shut my eyes hard. He howled and held my butt down over his prick as he filled me…and I mean _filled. _

"Sweet euphoric Gods…"

He just kept pouring…his hips slowly rocking into mine as he did. "Ah….oh gawd…you were definitely worth the wait." He said licking my cheek.

"I feel…hot still…" I said realizing I was still hard.

"Oh beautiful one we could do this all night." He said dropping me onto the floor and tackling into me.

"Make me scream Sasuke…" this wasn't me speaking…who was this?

I sat up from bed hot and thirsty. Had it all been a dream of course it was I was not sick or in…bed…with…Sasuke. I looked to the side and see said person wrapped around my waist.

"Sasuke you pervert wake up!" I order his eyes opened.

"It's only 6 o'clock," he yawns and looked around while stretching. "Why are you up so early?" he asked as he scratched at his head.

"Sasuke…you didn't." I looked at him…no shirt on, hair disarray, in my bed. He smirked and pulled the covers down…I had no pants on, and he didn't either.

"I made you mine…" he stated. "Now there's no need for Gaara and the others anymore…"

"Sasuke—no you did not! You—you-" I was at a lost for words. I felt like I had been raped and I know it wasn't his fault but him rubbing it in my face wasn't helping. My virginity was all I had for my own and he…he had the audacity to stick his dick in me and then wake up in my bed the next day!

"Sasuke get out…!" I started crying.

"What—why?!" he screamed.

"You just freakin' raped me! That's why!" I hissed. I looked at my arms and leg, which was covered in scratches, bites, and hickeys. "Look at me I'm scarred!" I screamed.

"Those are baby wounds…they'll heal." He snorted turning his head away form me. "Sorry…you should have tied my arms back."

"Sasuke…" I said looking at him, if I become pregnant I would have Gaara exterminate him…but I couldn't have a baby with no daddy. So I'll bury him in the back and dig him up every night so he could read to our child. But I was feeling merciless. "Go run one hundred laps around the whole city and be sure to be back here on time for school…and wake Gaara before you leave." I said monotoned. His mouth remained agape and he had that 'are you serious' look in his eyes.

"But beautiful one…"

"I order you." I hissed pointing at the door.

He got up with a groan and started running for the restroom. How on earth will I tell Gaara and mom, and dad, and how will I deal with this?

And where the hell was Neji?

* * *

A/N:Ladies and Gentlemen: The Ultimate Uke at its finest. smut approved. My first full on intercourse scene since two months now.


End file.
